Rouge (Continuum-472193567 (B))
Rouge (ルージュ, Rūju[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']) is a teenage girl who traveled to Furinkan in aid of Cybele who holds her "sources of power".[1] Appearance Rouge has long dark hair that is held back with a tie and necklace-like band. Her clothing reflects a more Indian influence, as she wears a jewel on her forehead, earrings, hoop necklace, sleeveless low cut top with a skirt and translucent pants. She wears a pair of arm bands, bracelets, and anklets. Her cursed form wears the same clothing minus the pants and adds two more heads and four more arms. Rouge's appearance becomes much more fierce in this form, as heads have slitted pupils and noticeable fangs. Personality Rouge is generally presented as "over-feminine". She is vain, shy, melodramatic, sensitive to the point of easily fainting when mentally exhausted, and fond of traditionally "girlish" superstition like astrology and blood groups. Very polite, somewhat helpful, and apparently compassionate in her regular state, but also violently vengeful when upset, and mostly disregards any damage she causes, or doesn’t act consistent with her regret, alternately thinks it’s a "sign of bad luck". By comparison when going into her cursed form she takes on the persona of an asura. Asura is a Hindu demon/god said to be extremely powerful. She is composed of three different personalities overlapping one another. Asura is actually a composite being, which is why Rouge’s persona is submerged when she takes over. The dominant form is a Hindu Goddess of Fire but there is also a Rakshasa demoness and a third personality that may be a Deva of another persuasion. The demoness is partially the cause for Asura’s bad temperament. But that is also the reason why she has three faces and six arms when I become her. These three-faced, six-armed creatures are described as being very aggressive. In this state Rouge's personality turns far more brash and destructive, greatly enjoying to fight, eat, and blow things up, being comparatively "over-masculine". Biography Rouge Kampachi Ramasinda, was a software technician working for a large company based in New Deli. The company is affiliated with Stark Industries International, and she was working to help establish a new communications relay system that can reach even remote regions like the Byankalah Mountain Range, which is what she was doing in the area when she had an unfortunate accident. Rouge was scanning a remote mountain region with portable equipment that her company was testing out when, all of a sudden, while walking along a remote pathway overlooking a certain valley she was surprised by the sight of a giant panda charging right at her, followed by a buxom naked redhead who was, in turn, being chased by an angry pig, followed by a rather cute fox, all of whom came rushing by her so fast that she was forced to jump out of the way and lost her balance and fell the spring of drown goddess. The next thing she knew she was emerging reborn into an entirely different incarnation, one where her mind was overwhelmed with thoughts and images of far away times and places. It is this form that formed an alliance with Cybele. Cybele made an appeal to Asura and offered to help her out by providing her with what her ‘source of power. Abilities Rouge is almost completely unable to fight in her normal form. Her cursed form, however, has one of the highest amounts of raw power in the series, but also seems quite physically weak and susceptible to impacts when compared to the cast of highly trained martial artists. However, given her ability to hover and attack from out of reach this has not constituted a serious problem. Beyond this weakness, her three separate minds can occasionally make it very difficult to make quick decisions. Rouge is capable of effortlessly flying for extended periods, including from China to Japan within the span of a sunny afternoon to early night. As a goddess she is a natural source of power and is able tap into the elemental lines of force that encircle the planet. '''Flames of the Storm: One of Rouge's ultimate attacks in the form of a blitz of multiple lightning bolts streaming from her hands, taking considerable maneuverability to evade, and momentarily stunning Ranma when holding on to her. Alternately summoned as a single, and much wider, focused strike from above. Comet-Blasts of Fury: Miniature fireballs thrown from all six of Rouge's arms. Flaming body: A protective sheath of flames. Fiery Dragon Dance: Rouge's second ultimate attack. She continuously spins her body, creating a tornado of flame. Asura Flame: A stream of fire from any of her three mouths. Fireballs: Small spheres of fire thrown from her hands. Instantly boiling a small fountain of water. Asura Flash: A blinding burst of light. Shining nimbus: She is frequently surrounded by a glowing globular corona. Category:Continuum-47512936 (B)